The Wrath of Shred-Head
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TMNT (2012): Raphael goes off in a fit of rage because of his brothers; and finds himself captured by the Shredder.. And clearly the Shredder didn't take arrogance and disrespect for an answer. Warning: Harsh spanking.


**Any rude remarks or flames will be reported and took down. I will not take bitchy remarks from any that disagree with this story. I can write what I want; I don't need your approval!**

Raphael had been infuriated with his brothers. They were power tripping him again, like they had in the past. They were being insensitive jerks, almost worse than him; just because of his temper. So, with that, he had just charged off in a fit of rage... And found himself facing the Shredder. Alone. And blind with rage. And that usually opens up venerability because he is so mad. And now, he was beaten up. And thrown over the shoulder of said Sensei. In his lair, heading towards the Throne. He was half awake... So he groaned and shifted on the evil man's shoulder, but barely moving.

Shredder glared as the ninja on his shoulder shifted. Then, he smirked and chuckled. "So, you're finally awake, turtle." He growled slyly, never missing a step as he walked. "This will be so much more... entertaining now." Finally, he caught one of his enemies' precious little pets. This was a great bargaining tool. So many opportunities... Another chuckle ripped from his chest, more sinister and diabolical this time.

Raphael growled weakly, his fists clenching also weakly as his words were spoken. "I'll show ya... how entertaining I can be... Shred-head..." He spat arrogantly, forgetting whom exactly he was talking to. Maybe Shredder had forgotten that he was just a little younger than his own Daughter, Karai. And how snarky and hotheaded he was. As well as daring. Shifting some more, he felt his strength slowly regenerating.

Shredder raised a brother and shook his head in amusement. "Ah. Well that cockiness is going to have to go." He remarked mockingly and cruelly with a surely painful squeeze. "Unless you wish to be unconscious once more." Oh yes, how fun this was. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. Hm... "Maybe I'll collect the friend of your little... comrades, too. Heighten the show for my army."

Raphael winced, closing his neon green eyes and growling again at his remarks. "Leave my... Brothers alone... You heartless bastard..!" He snarled, not even caring for the consequences. Nobody messed with his brothers and got away with it! Nobody! His foot kicked and instantly struck him on his helmet. He was going to fight, considering his strength was back. His fists rammed on his back, seeing that his Sai were in the corner over there. His feet kicked as well, seeing that he had no chance of escape at the moment. But still, his undying arrogance and insolence would definitely lead to a punishment of some sort.

Shredder fell silent as he was kicked, feeling nothing at first. Then... Rage. A snarl ripped from his throat and he tossed the turtle to the ground angrily, eyes a flame. "You're going to be sorry you were ever born you little brat." Came his obviously pissed growl. Then, he picks the child up by the arm and began tugging him down the hall. Right towards his throne. Soon, the ninja's tears would add to the one's that already had been shed their many times before. And not always for the same reasons. Nonetheless, he was going to enjoy thrashing the young brat immensely.

The breath was knocked out of him as he was thrown to the ground, a grunt leaving him as he glared fearlessly up at Shredder. "D-Do your worst." He muttered under his breath; knowing he couldn't exactly get out of the punishment, so why not make it worse? When he was tugged towards the throne... He had an unnerving feeling at what's going to happen. His jaw slightly ajar, he stared at the great chair with wide and scared neon green eyes. He just pissed off the Shredder.

Shredder was too enraged to even speak and he roughly sat down in his throne. With that, Raph was sharply tugged over his knees, bottom exposed and ready for thorough punishing. "Anything you wish to say you foul child?!" Came his feral snarl, hand rising into the air to begin an onslaught of slaps to the backside before him.

Raphael found himself staring at the cold hard ground, fear coursing through him horribly. His arms dangled from the Sensei's leg and were far from the floor, his fists bawled. His knees were bend, and far from sticking out straight. His breaths were shallow and quick with silent fear. "N-No." He said, his voice actually sounding scared and... Adorable.

Shredder then swung his hand down harshly, the loudest POP ringing throughout the entire room. It instantly flushed the tender bottom before him and most like sending pain shoot up the child's spine.

Raphael's eyes widened at the excruciating pain that was sent though him, a cry leaving him as he instantly started struggling. "O-OW!" He snarled, unable to keep his normal temper out of his voice.

Shredder smirked at the snarl, raising his hand into the air once more. Then, it flew down once more, even harder than the last swat. "You had best watch that temper of yours while you're here or you'll spend a lot of time over my knee." He remarked while keeping up a steady pace with his hand.

Raphael's teeth gritted angrily at his remark, turning his head to the side and glaring at him with his left eye only; considering it was the only one Shredder could see. A scowl was on his face, but he said nothing and just glared, concealing the pain. He was good at taking pain, and the Shredder would soon realize that. "Shut up Shred-head. Don't tell ME what to do!" That was what the glare in his eye said.

Shredder barked out a laugh of pure amusement and suddenly his hand was moving as fast as lighting, hitting each side of the tender bottom at full force. POP! POP! POP! The light tan bottom flushed deeper and deeper in color. Shredder 's hand fell one more time before he moved to the sensitive thighs and the stinging pain he knew Raph was feeling was also shooting through his hand. He knew soon he would need to use an implement. And that would be fun. A playful smirk stayed on his face and he hit even harder.

Raphael was keeping his emotions in check until he attacked his thighs, which caused a kick of both his legs and a pained cry to leave him. Unable to keep his hand from plowing in the way of the punishing hand. His right hand blocked the way of further punishment, while he forced his elbow and forced himself upwards, scooting his knees forwards in result to the pain.

Shredder sighed and smirked, shaking his head and immediately pinning Raph's hand to his back. But then, just as he was about to start once more, he went quiet in thought. Suddenly, he turned to a guard slyly. "Bring me a belt from my room." He ordered ominously. "After all, we don't want our... guest... getting too comfortable, so to speak." A dark grin graced his face and he chuckled, holding Raph down hard.

Raphael's face got hot with embarrassment and fear, and he fell back down onto his stomach, his left arm once again dangled but his knees remained bent. Letting his head fall and bow, he barely had any fight left in him. When a belt was mentioned, his fists both clenched and he let out a defeated and rough whimper. "D-Dammit." He cursed.

Shredder frowned and swung his hand down again, watching as yet another hand print appear. "Watch your language." He snapped, landing another swat to both thighs.

Raphael's stomach rolled in fear and pain, his teeth gritted and his feet kicked a little, a small whimper leaving him too much of his disliking. He'd think that an evil guy wouldn't care what he said, but then again he kept forgetting he is a father too.

Shredder was about to begin spanking again, until he saw something that brought an evil sense of happiness to him. The guard was returning with a thick leather belt that could bring an inferno to anyone's backside. Nodding to the soldier, he snatched the implement away, folding it over once and instantly raising it into the air.

Raphael was breathing a little faster than normal, and panic struck him as he watched the guard move forwards and give the belt to Shredder. Closing his eyes and turning his head away, he felt tears sting his eyes but he forced them away. H-He could take this... Or, that's what he thought.

Shredder .The belt hissed through the air as Shredder swung it down, swishing closer and closer until it connected with both of Raph's sitspots with a loud swwwwwWWHHACK! The Sensei then waited for the cries of pain that would soon ring through the air.

Raphael jerked upon contact, a howl of true pain leaving him as his feet bucked. The tears pooled out of the corners of his mutagen green eyes, but only a little. He didn't exactly show any signs of the tears just yet, but he kicked his feet pretty good, trying to jerk his right wrist from Shredder's grip. Raph could already feel the bruising and excruciatingly painful welt forming along one of the most sensitive spots on his body.

Shredder belt already began swinging down again, and again, and again, causing welts to rise up fast and flush deep red. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! This gave him dark delight and he hit even harder, causing light bruises to begin appearing.

Raphael's eyes shot open, the tears falling even faster as he re-closed his neon eyes that were now filled with agony. He could usually go a good while about pain... but this... This was a different kind of pain. A kind of pain he wished would stop. Soon, as he felt the swelling welts and bruises form, he began crying harder and harder... And soon began sobbing. Hard. Unusual for Raph, yes. But still. His stomach heaved horribly, and his feet were unable to kick from the numbing and shooting pain flying within them. Also barely able to breath from the harsh and trembling sobs, his cheeks flushed with the waterfall of tears streaming down his face. He hated the horrid crying. Considering this was the first time he cried in years…

Shredder then saw the child couldn't take anymore and sighed in disappointment. That was too bad. He was having fun... Oh well. With one final SMACK he shoved Raph of his lap and sent him tumbling to the floor. "You can lay there and think about your behavior." He growled before standing and turning to the door. "Come." He ordered to his guards. And so, he left Raph to his thoughts.

Raphael flew and landed on his shell, before standing and scrambling out of Shredder's way; his knees wobbling and weak as he moved away. He glared after the Shredder; despite his state of being. The sobs sent cold shivers through his body as he fell to his knees, then finally laying on his stomach and sobbing harshly on the floor. His temper that had been brought up by not only Shredder but his own family had earned him this dreadful and painful punishment. He couldn't move without the pain increasing. The sting felt like his thighs were literally on fire. Folding his arms in front of him, he buried his face in his arms and sobbed as hard as possible, his shoulders were shaking and his stomach heaving. Yeah, he was hyperventilating; and in no state to get out of there at the moment.

This literally was the first time he had cried in a long time. So, along with the stinging inferno on his thighs and backside, he also cried for everything that he felt like crying for so many times before - but really never showed the emotion. Now, he was in the Shredder's lair, unable to escape at the moment in time. As every tear streamed down his face, he was forcing them to stop. He was humiliated on every level and just crying by himself made him feel weak.

Sorely, he stood to his feet as his knees trembled under his weight. Too bad his knees were bad to begin with. And thrown across Shred-Head's lap for a bit didn't help. Almost falling, he managed to stay on his feet and take a look at what damage was done. By now, he wasn't sobbing at all, but the stupid tears still fell. There were welts everywhere on the backs of his thighs. They looked about how bad they felt. Wincing as he trudged painfully over to his Sai; which were carelessly strung into the corner. Picking them up, he slid them back in their rightful places and then looked up for a way to escape. Smirking, he yelped out an, "Ow!" As he jumped fluently and effortlessly up onto a ledge and towards a window he could open and get out.

Right as he got to the window, he heard Shredder enter the room once more. So, with that, he hurried out and gently closed the window; then he lept from the building and onto the next once beside it hurriedly. The hotheaded ninja definitely didn't want to get caught again… Which was a mistake he would never make again…


End file.
